Train Scene
by Mystic Weaver
Summary: OneShot. A little tweaking of the train scene at the end of DDLJ. It had to be done.


A/N: OK, this is my first foray into the world of Bollywood fanfiction – a concept I'm still getting used to. But I have to say, you guys are doing a great job trying to fill the fandom out. Hence my small contribution- a little deviation at the end of DDLJ – purely because it makes sense.

Written as a present for my (named after a car ;) friend, who gave me the plot bunny. Can't believe this is the first piece of mine that you'll be reading; it's completely un-beta'd and was written at 1am last night!

Oh yeah, anyone who can spot the little Kajol-Shahrukh other movie references gets a cookie.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters and plot are property of Yash Raj films.

**Train Scene**

With aching muscles and a heavy heart Raj watched, forlornly as his train slowed and came to a noisy halt in front of him and his papa. He had lost. Despite his best efforts Bauji would not give him Simran's hand. He knew that after this there would be no happiness for him; no fairytale ending. In the end, his way hadn't been good enough. But he still knew, believed in the deepest recesses of his heart that he had done the right thing.

Had he run away with Simran they'd both have to live with the guilt of betraying her family and his conscience. And at the end of the day he couldn't decide which was worse. But then again…not much could be worse than this. Than facing a bleak future, one without his Simran.

And there would be no other woman for him. He had always said, in life you live once, you die once and you love once. He had loved. Maybe that was something to be thankful for.

As his father stepped onto the train Raj slung his backpack over his shoulder and made to follow him, then stopped. Something made him stop. He breathed in deeply and his nostrils flared at a particular scent; rose oil. _Her _scent. Slowly, he turned.

And there she was. The woman he loved. The reason his face was a mess of blood and bruises at that moment. She stood there with her mother and the women of her family, watching him, teary eyed. He took her in one last time; the way the wind tousled her wavy hair, her dark dark eyes and he just wanted to spirit her away like a magician.

And then his eyes fell on the way Simran's mother was holding her hand, shackling her in place. And Bauji's eyes. They were an insurmountable fortress of derision. The two men locked eyes; the elder with a challenging stare, the younger with a pleading look. Raj stepped into the carriage as the train whistled but didn't break eye contact. He wanted Bauji to see him. To see his sincerity and his love for Simran.

As another puff of steam escaped the train's engine Simran snapped and broke free of her mother's hold only to be caught by her father. She whirled on him "Let me go Bauji! Please let me go! Bauji _please_ Bauji!" Simran struggled but her father's iron grip wouldn't slacken, his gaze still held by her Raj. "Bauji, Raj is my life! I can't live without him!" She glanced around desperately but no help would come. "Bauji let me go to my Raj! Bauji please!" She begged urgently.

A tear trickled down Raj's cheek. The sight of Simran in pain was ripping him apart. And then the train started.

Hysterical, Simran kept pleading "Please Bauji! Let me go to my Raj!" As the distance between the two lovers widened, Simran suddenly found herself struggling against air. Mid-protest she looked at her father disbelievingly.

Quietly, but with a steely glint in his eye, he said "Go Simran. Go. No one will love you more than this man." Suddenly becoming the man she knew he was Bauji finally looked at her. "Go my child. Go to your Raj. Go live your life." Simran cast her eyes about, ignoring Kuljit's outrage and finding what she needed in the jubilant look in her mother's eyes. And then she bolted.

The train was speeding up and she had to clutch her dress to keep it from tripping her up. She matched the train's speed, running alongside it towards her love, and the happiness that she knew awaited her in his arms. Well she wasn't an idealist. She knew she'd be sometimes happy, sometimes sad. Just as long as it was always with him.

It was at this pivotal moment in her life that two ridiculous thoughts popped into her head. The first; that it was extremely ironic that her father had waited for the train to be nearly gone to let go of her hand and the second; that she didn't have a ticket.

Raj had no time for such whimsy though, too wracked with tension, praying that she could somehow miraculously make it to him. And, like the moment they'd first laid eyes on each other he was hanging out of the train, arm outstretched, ready to help her onto the carriage.

And then, in the midst of it all, something hit him. _Raj, you idiot._

Signaling to Simran that he'd be right back he entered the carriage and located the passenger emergency chain. He gave it a good tug to halt the train and sure enough within a few moments the train slowed and stopped. Not as dramatic as pulling his lady love onto a moving steam train but somewhat more pragmatic.

When he got back to the door he had been hanging out of he ducked his head out, ready to play the hero again. But she was nowhere to be seen. Panicking he glanced around- her family was out of sight. Had she changed her mind?

"What are we looking at?" Came a curious voice from behind him. He jumped and spun around.

"Simran! How did you-"

"I jumped on a couple of doors back then walked through the carriages until I found you." She frowned. "I don't know why I didn't think of it before. It would have saved me some running."

He looked sheepish. "I pulled the chain"

Abruptly, they remembered where they were and what it had taken to get them there, together. Simran threw herself into his arms.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed. She had bumped one of his bruises.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry." 

"It's alright Senorita, in such big places, small things happen." She laughed and embraced him again. _I need to get a better catch phrase,_ he realized belatedly before his brain shut down and he could only bask in the feeling of finally having this woman in his arms. For keeps.

His papa popped his head in with a "Le jayenge, le jayenge, dilwale dulhaniya le jayenge! Oh Puttee!"

"Oh Coca!"

"Oh Bobby!"

"Oh Lola!"

"Ahhh!"

_Cue montage of cute scenes_

Tujhe Dekha To Ye Jana Sanam  
Pyar Hota Hai Deewana Sanam  
Tujhe Dekha To Ye Jana Sanam  
Pyar Hota Hai Deewana Sanam  
Abh Yahan Se Kahan Jayein Hum  
Teri Bahoon Mein Mar Jayein Hum…

Come…Fall in love.


End file.
